1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an active array substrate, an electrode substrate, and a liquid crystal display panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to an active array substrate, an electrode substrate, and a liquid crystal display panel wherein the residues and ions in the liquid crystal layer are confined in a specific region.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been widely used due to its thinness, light weight and low radiation. However, when manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel, before, within or after injecting or dropping the liquid crystal, some undesired residues, ions or pollutions may appear in the liquid crystal layer. After the liquid crystal display panel has been used and driven for a long time, distributions of those residues or ions would be changed by the movement, rotation or tilt of the liquid crystal. Those residues or ions will impact on the electrical field applied to the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer, so the brightness, contrast or quality of images will decay as the liquid crystal display panel is displaying images.
U.S. patent publication number 20060256245A1 dated in Nov. 16, 2006 discloses a lateral ion pumping disposed in the liquid crystal displays. The lateral ion pumping is configured to bump the ions outside of an addressable area. From the test results, the ion density of the pixels in the addressable area will decrease by the lateral ion pumping. Unfortunately, there may be some ions still left in the pixel regions, so the image quality will not sufficiently increase. As a result, the operation time of the lateral ion pumping must be increased, which is one of its main disadvantages.
As described above, it is important to control the residues or ions inside the liquid crystal layer properly without influencing the image quality and the working sufficiency of the liquid crystal display panel.